The Memory
by Miki Ryuna
Summary: Kyuhyun mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang membuatnya kehilangan memori ingatan, sehingga dia tak bisa mengingat siapapun yang berada di kehidupan sebelumnya termasuk ingatannya terhadap Sungmin/KYUMIN/ GS/ DLDR! CHAP 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

**A KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**The Memory**

**.**

**Cast: KyuMin**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Summary: Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakan parah yang menyebabkan namja itu kehilangan ingatannya, termasuk ingatannya pada gadis bernama Sungmin. Gadis yang sebenarnya adalah istri Kyuhyun.**

**Warning: GS for Sungmin, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, abal, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnJOY…**

**.**

Langkah kaki itu tampak tergesa-gesa memasuki lorong rumah sakit tersebut, semburat ke khawatiran terlihat di wajah cantik orang itu. Tangannya tak henti menutup mulutnya menahan tangis. Wajah cantik yang kacau tak ia pedulikan, sekarang yang terpenting adalah melihat keadaan orang yang ia cari-cari selama ini.

Sungmin, wanita cantik itu baru saja mendapat kabar beberapa jam yang lalu dari orang suruhannya, ia tampak senang meski orang suruhannya bukan hanya memberi kabar baik padanya, kabar baik itu di sertai kabar buruk yang membuat Sungmin terasa ketakutan.

"Nona.."

"Pelayan Jang, bagaimana keadaannya? aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun."

"Tuan ada di dalam nona, tapi-"

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? katakan padaku!" Sungmin semakin panik melihat pelayan kepercayaannya itu tetunduk. "Katakan jangan membuatku takut!"

Sungmin tak bisa menunggu jawaban pelayannya itu lebih lama, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sungmin langsung membuka pintu kamar ruangan itu perlahan.

CKLEK!

"Kyuhyunie."

Dua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh padanya, Sungmin tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun, namun senyum itu memudar saat Sungmin melihat seorang dokter di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun yang tengah menyuapi _namja_ itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kyuhyunie, kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin mendekat kearah ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring, tangan Sungmin menyentuh pipi _namja_ itu, demi Tuhan ia sangat merindukannya.

Kyuhyun tampak bingung tatapan matanya benar-benar terlihat bahwa _namja_ tampan itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan gadis asing ini.

"Qian siapa orang ini?" Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping kanannya, meminta jawaban pada gadis berdarah Cina itu.

DEG!

"Kyu aku merindukanmu." Sungmin tak dapat lagi membendung kerinduannya pada _namja evil _itu, ia memeluknya sebentar. "Mana yang sakit?" Sungmin meraba permukaan wajah Kyuhyun yang terdapat beberapa luka lecet. "Ini pasti sakit."

"Apa-apaan kau! Aku tak mengenalmu!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin hingga membuat gadis itu hampir jatuh terjengkang. Dan seketika gadis itu sedih mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan, ini aku Sungmin." Mata Sungmin memanas, air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa dapat ia kendalikan. Ia sangat merindukan sosok _namja_ itu, namun disaat ia bertemu dengan _namja_ itu, dia seolah tak mengenal dirinya, membuat kesedihannya semakin mengakar.

"Aku tak peduli! Karena aku tak mengenalmu!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah dinginya, "Qian bawa orang ini pergi, aku takut."

"Maaf apa aku boleh bicara denganmu?"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin disini bersama Kyuhyun!" Sungmin melepaskan tangan dokter itu yang hendak membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu nona, ini tentang Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tampak ragu namun sedetik kemudian ia menuruti gadis berpakaian dokter itu keluar, meski Sungmin nyatanya masih ingin disini bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun aku akan keluar sebentar, tak apakan aku meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Tanya gadis itu, Kyuhyun tampak enggan dirinya di tinggal sendirian di ruang rawat inap ini, kondisi Kyuhyun masih belum stabil, ia juga sangat membutuhkan sosok Song Qian disampingnya. Karena hanya dokter itu yang selama ini bisa merawatnya dengan baik.

"Jangan lama." Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan dokter cantik itu, _namja_ itu sempat melirik Sungmin sebentar, ada rasa menyesal karena tadi ia sempat memperlakukan gadis itu dengan kasar, itu Kyuhyun lakukan karena ia takut, karena ia tak mengenal siapa gadis yang tiba tiba datang dan langsung bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"_Ani_. Tidurlah nanti aku akan kembali." Dokter itu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap iri pada dokter muda itu, hatinya bahkan terasa sakit saat dengan tatapan manjanya Kyuhyun meminta dokter itu tak berlama-lama meninggalkannya.

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

Sungmin dan Dokter itu berjalan di taman rumah sakit yang terletak di daerah Busan itu, pemandangan di tempat ini sangat indah dengan udara yang sejuk, dan suasana yang tak terlalu ramai, sehingga bisa sedikit merileksasikan diri.

"Maaf atas sikap Kyuhyun tadi,"

"Katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya kenapa ia seolah tak memgenalku?"

"Kecelakaan yang dialami Kyuhyun mengakibatkan benturan hebat di kepalanya, dan itu menyebabkan dia kehilangan memori ingatannya."

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya dokter itu, ia berharap dia tak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. "Anda tidak bercandakan dok?"

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya, seketika kaki yang menjadi tumpuannya berdiri mendadak terasa lemas, "Tapi tak perlu khawatir hilang ingatannya sebenarnya bisa di pulihkan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu tetapi ada juga kemungkinan ingatan itu tidak akan pernah kembali pulih mengingat kerasnya benturan di kepala Kyuhyun."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin ingatannya kembali," air mata Sungmin kembali mengalir.

"Kita hanya bisa mencoba membuat Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya namun tak perlu terlalu terburu-buru karena itu akan menyakitinya," Dokter cantik itu mengelus punggung Sungmin mencoba meneangkannya.

"Aku ingin Kyuhyun kembali seperti semula, buat dia sembuh dok."

"Aku akan berusaha, aku juga berharap demikian, aku merasa kasihan saat dia terus mengeluh sakit." Qian tersenyum miris, gadis di sebelahnya itu setidaknya masih beruntung karena Kyuhyun tak meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal itu. Meski memori ingatannya menghilang. "Oh ya kita belum berkenalan, aku dokter Song Qian."

Tangan dokter muda itu menjulur pada Sungmin yang langsung di sambut baik oleh gadis berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu, "Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja,"

"Apa hubungan Sungmin-_ssi_ dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama menyelami pertanyaan Qian.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apapun, aku hanya ingin tahu saja," Qian mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran aneh Sungmin karena ia bertanya demikian, Qian hanya ingin tahu saja.

"Aku sebenarnya aku, aku—."

"Dokter Qian,"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat seorang wanita berseragam suster menghampiri dokter Qian, Sungmin yang berminat menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya diam menunggu dua orang itu selesai.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana, Sungmin-_ssi_ sepertinya aku harus segera pergi."

"_Ne_," Qian membungkukan badannya pada Sungmin begitupun dengan gadis itu.

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

Sungmin mengelus rambut _brunette_ itu penuh kasih sayang, kenyataan pahit bertubi-tubi melukai hatinya, Tuhan mungkin sedang menghukumnya, sehingga dengan teragis mengambil nyawa kedua orangtuanya dan sekarang Tuhan tengah mengambil ingatan orang yang paling ia sayangi, satu-satunya orang yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya.

Kyuhyun adalah segalanya bagi Sungmin, dan saat mengetahui _namja_ itu tak kembali dari Busan beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Sungmin hampir mati, ia tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun, kekhawatiran Sungmin semakin memuncak saat orang suruhannya mengatakan kalau mobil yang di kemudi Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan saat akan kembali ke Seoul.

Dan sekarang _namja_ itu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, dengan beberapa luka dan juga ingatannya yang hilang,

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merindukan senyum tulus Kyuhyun seperti dulu, ia tak suka dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih bercengkerama dengan dokter bernama Qian itu, Sungmin berharap saat Kyuhyun terbangun nanti dia bisa setidaknya sedikit saja mengingat dirinya. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun melupakan dirinya.

"Euh.." lengguhan pelan menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia mentap Sungmin yang nampak panik melihat ia terbangun.

"Kau baik baik saja? Apa perlu aku memanggilkanmu dokter?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Qian saat ini pasti sedang sibuk dengan pasiennya yang lain." Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang rumah sakit itu. Ia menatap Sungmin penuh tanda tanya, sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran siapa gadis itu namun rasa takut membuat niat _namja_ itu ia urungkan.

"Kau begitu dekat dengan dokter itu ya?"

"Iya, karena dia baik padaku."

_'Apa aku sejahat itu Kyu? Sampai kau tak mengingat aku sedikitpun.'_

"Lalu kau siapa kenapa masih disini? Apa kau mengenalku?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, gadis cantik itu berusaha tersenyum. Meski lagi-lagi hatinya terasa sakit mengingat jika Kyuhyun tak mengingat siapa dirinya, dan saat mengetahui _namja_ itu begitu dekat dengat dokter muda bernama Song Qian.

Keakraban mereka bahkan melebihi seorang pasien dan dokter.

"Apa kau tak mengingatku sama sekali?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tak ingat siapapun,"

"Siapapun?" ulang Sungmin.

"Iya, termasuk kau, apa sebelumnya kita teman?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu denganku? Apa kita bersaudara?"

"Kyu apa kau tidak bisa mengingat tentangku sedikit saja?" Sungmin mengepal lengan Kyuhyun, ia berharap detik ini juga Kyuhyun mendapat keajaiban dan bisa mengenali dirinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam, berusaha mengingat siapa gadis di sebelahnya itu, namun saat Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat sosok gadis itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Akh.." Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya, rasa sakit itu seperti menusuk kepalnya.

"Kyu kau baik-baik saja? Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini." Sungmin panik ia menekan tombol di dinding itu beberapa kali.

Semoga saja dokter akan cepat-cepat datang kesini, Sungmin tak kuasa melihat Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sakiiit.." Kyuhyun meringis memegangi kepalanya semakin kuat, denyutan di kepalanya tak bisa Kyuhyun tahan lagi, pandangannya semakin memudar, ia tak tahan dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Bersabarlah.." bibir Sungmin bergetar hebat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyuhyun terus merintih kesakitan karena ulahnya.

BRAK!

Song Qian masuk dengan nafas tersengal, Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah membiarkan dokter itu menangani Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa bersalah karena membuat Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatnya. Ia memang bodoh! Seharusnya Sungmin tak membuat _namja_ itu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat dirinya.

Dan lihatlah akibat apa yang ia lakukan, sekarang Kyuhyun begitu kesakitan, Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan _namja_ itu padahal itu adalah karenanya.

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

Satu minggu berlalu begitu cepat, dan selama satu minggu itu Sungmin tak kembali ke Seoul, ia memutuskan untuk menjaga Kyuhyun disini. Ia tak mungkin kembali tanpa Kyuhyun, karena dokter bilang Kyuhyun masih perlu perawatan dan tak bisa bepergian jauh untuk jangka waktu dekat ini.

Dan selama itu Sungmin selalu bersabar saat Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Song Qian, Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa makan jika bukan dokter itu yang menyuapinya, meminumkan obat untuknya, Sungmin hanya mampu menyaksikan itu tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Kyu sepertinya besok kau sudah bisa pulang, kondisimu sudah semakin membaik, lukamu juga sudah kering."

Sungmin tampak senang saat Song Qian memberi kabar menggembirakan itu.

Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun ia tampak sedih jika harus meninggalkan tempat ini, apalagi ia begitu dekat dengan Song Qian selama ini, Kyuhyun sangat nyaman berada dekat dengan dokter yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu.

"Tapi ingatanku belum kembali, Qian."

"Kau hanya perlu menjalani kehidupan sehari-harimu seperti sediakala dan aku yakin perlahan ingatanmu akan kembali pulih, percayalah."

"Tapi aku ingin disini bersamamu, aku tidak mau kembali ke Seoul."

DEG!

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun tak ingin kembali itu artinya ia tak ingin bersama dengannya.

"Kyu jangan membuat Sungmin-_ssi_ sedih, kau harus kembali, kau punya kehidupan yang harus kau jalani disana."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, benar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, dia memiliki kehidupan yang harus ia jalani, Kyuhyun tak mungkin terus berada di tempat ini dan menunggu ingatannya kembali pulih, namun Kyuhyun sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti, bahkan ia tak bisa mengingat apapun saat ini. Lalu bagaimana cara ia menjalani kehidupannya nanti di Seoul, tanpa Qian yang sudah merawatnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih saja canggung, Sungmin tak banyak bicara begitupun dengan dirinya, ketika berada dekat dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu merasa keheningan selalu menyelimuti keduanya.

Kyuhyun jadi tidak yakin kalau Sungmin itu adalah kakaknya.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku temui aku jika kau datang ke Seoul." Qian mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin hanya iri dengan kedekatan dua orang itu. Meski Sungmin telah mengenal Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun tapi ia tetap tak bisa sedekat itu dengan Kyuhyun. Dunia saja menertawakan dirinya karena kalah dari orang yang bahkan baru beberapa minggu Kyuhyun kenal.

"Dokter bisa datang menggunjungimu Kyu, tapi nanti saat dia tidak sibuk."

Qian mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, dia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"Ah ya, sepertinya aku akan keluar sebentar mendadak perutku lapar."

Sungmin pergi dari ruangan itu, tentunya setelah mengucapkan permisi, ia tak bisa lagi menahan sakit disini, di dadanya, Sungmin akui dia bukalah wanita yang cukup kuat, Sungmin adalah wanita yang rapuh selama ini, apalagi setelah kematian orangtuanya, dan Kyuhyun lah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Sungmin kembali ceria, tetapi sekarang _namja_ itu tak mengingatnya dan ia kembali rapuh tanpa ada yang bisa menenangkannya, merangkul pundaknya mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, mengatakan akan ada dia disampingnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa merasakan kerapuhannya sendiri tanpa Kyuhyun disampingnya.

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, Sebelumnya Sungmin sudah menyuruh para pelayan agar membersihkan kamar itu, dan mengganti semua barang-barang disana dengan barang kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Seperti warna cat yang di ganti menjadi biru muda, peralatan game yang sebelumnya tak pernah Kyuhyun gunakan lagi, bingkai foto Kyuhyun saat dia masih berada di taman kanak-kanak sampai Kyuhyun lulus kuliah.

Rak berisi koleksi buku dan juga beberapa penghargaan yang pernah Kyuhyun dapat kini terpajang di kamar itu dengan sangat rapih.

"Istirahatlah aku akan membuat makan malam."

"_Gomawo._"

"Jangan sungkan, kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku ada di dapur." Sungmin mentup pintu kamar Kyuhyun pelan, kemudian masuk ke area dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

Gadis itu tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, setelah perjalanan Busan ke Seoul yang sudah di tempuhnya, karena yang terpenting sekarang melayani Kyuhyun dengan baik, ia tak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun.

"Nona, apa tak sebaiknya anda istirahat, biar saya yang memasak."

"Tidak perlu bi, aku ingin membuat masakan spesial untuk Kyuhyunie, lebih baik bibi Jang istirahat saja," Sungmin memakai apron merah mudanya, tangan terampilnya mulai memotong bahan masakan yang sudah di persiapkan pelayannya itu.

"Anda terlalu baik."

"Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun cepat kembali seperti dulu, mungkin jika ia memakan masakanku dia akan cepat kembali pulih." Ya semoga saja Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun bisa cepat kembali seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu.

Kyuhyun yang mencintainya.

Sungmin pun kemudian fokus pada masakannya. Kali ini Sungmin akan memasak makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun; _bulgogi_ dan _jajangmyeon_, Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun bisa makan dengan baik karena selama di rumah sakit dia hanya makan makanan yang di perbolehkan oleh dokter dan Sungmin yakin makanan itu kurang enak, terbukti dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin hari malah semakin kurus.

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

"Makanlah yang banyak," Sungmin menuangkan lauk keatas nasi Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Senyum tak lepas dari gadis cantik itu saat Kyuhyun memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau pandai memasak, masakanmu enak." Puji Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin senang mendapat pujian itu dari Kyuhyun. "Aku masih belajar."

"Tapi menurutku ini sangat enak untuk ukuran orang yang masih belajar memasak sepertimu, beruntung sekali aku memiliki _noona_ sepertimu."

DEG!

"_Noona?"_ Sungmin merasa asing dengan panggilan itu, panggilan yang sudah lama tak Kyuhyun gunakan untuk memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu." Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun menyuruh _namja_ itu menghabiskan makananya, sementara Sungmin hanya sesekali menyumpit nasinya agar masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Entahlah belakangan ini ia menjadi tak nafsu makan, padahal biasanya Sungmin selalu makan banyak, namun semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun ia selalu memikirkan _namja_ itu sampai ia melupakan pola makannya sendiri.

Suasana hening mulai meyelimuti keduanya, Kyuhyun fokus pada makan malamnya dan Sungmin lebih fokus pada wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

Usai makan malam Sungmin berjanji untuk meceritakan sedikit demi sedikit tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun, agar memori ingatan _namja _itu kembali, namun dengan catatan tak usah terlalu keras untuk mengingatnya karena cedera di kepala Kyuhyun masih belum terlalu pulih.

"Dia siapa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk foto _namja _yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dia Donghae sahabatmu**, **marganya Lee asal dari Mokpo, pernah satu sekolah denganmu dan juga aku saat SMA dulu,"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk meski sebenarnya ia masih tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Apa dulu aku punya banyak teman?"

"Iya, karena kau orang yang mudah bergaul jadi temanmu banyak," Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum kembali membalikan halaman demi halaman foto di album bersampul coklat tua itu. "Ah Ini Jungmo, apa kau ingat dia?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menunggu Sungmin menjelaskan siapa orang itu.

"Dulu kalian pernah berkelahi di lapangan basket, kau orang yang keras kepala Kyu, meski kau kalah tapi kau ngotot mengatakan Jungmo curang, dan karena itu kau mendapat pukulan darinya." Sungmin tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, semalaman Sungmin harus merawat Kyuhyun karena dia sudah berani menuduh kakak kelasnya curang, alhasil perkelahian pun terjadi dan Kyuhyun kalah karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih kurus dari Jungmo.

"Tapi kenapa di foto ini aku kelihatan seperti teman baik?"

"Kalian memang teman baik, hanya saja kalian sering sekali mempermasalahkan masalah sepele."

"Masalah sepele?" Gumam pemilik iris obsidian itu.

Kyuhyun membalikan halaman berikutnya.

"Ini.." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, ia menyamakan foto di album itu dengan Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya, "Apa ini kau?"

"Kenapa melihat foto ini, cari yang lain saja." Sungmin membalikan album itu ke halaman selanjutnya, tiba-tiba saja rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Foto yang di lihat Kyuhyun tadi adalah foto dirinya saat masih berusia dua belas tahun, sebenarnya tak masalah Kyuhyun melihat foto itu tapi yang jadi masalah adalah dirinya yang berada di foto tersebut, saat itu Subgmin tengah menggunakan bikini di pantai bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan juga teman sepermainan mereka yang lain di liburan musim panas. Meski hanya sekedar foto tetapi tetap saja Sungmin merasa malu.

Suasana kembali hening, Kyuhyun memilih sibuk membuka halaman demi halaman album foto itu sampai selesai.

"Kau bilang kau ini _noona_ku, lalu mana foto kita saat kecil kenapa aku tak melihatnya?"

"Tak ada, sebagian album foto hilang. Hanya tersisa satu album ini."

Drettt.. Drettt

Sungmin menatap ponselnya yang bergetar, ada satu panggilan masuk, buru-buru ia mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseo._"

_"Minnie-ya apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"_Aniyo_, ada apa Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin pada sahabatnya itu.

"_Kapan kau akan masuk kerja? Perusahaan membutuhkanmu, kau tahu bahkan sekarang aku masih berada di kantor,"_

"Apa kau masih berada di kantor?" Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "_Mianhae_, apa kau bisa mengurusnya untuku? Aku—saat ini tak bisa,"

"_Sepertinya kita harus bicara besok, perusahaan butuh pemimpin Minnie jangan membiarkan ini terbengkalai."_

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae, ia tak mungkin membuat perusahaan yang sudah di bangun dengan susah payah itu hancur karena terus terbengkalai, bagaimana pun perusahaan membutuhkan pemimpin yang bisa mejaga perusahaan itu agar tetap stabil.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya memikirkanya, besok kita bertememu ditempat biasa,"

"_Ne, aku akan menutup teleponnya,"_

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai bertanya penasaran dengan telpon masuk barusan. Sungmin tampak beberapa kali mengubah ekpresi wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang di bicarakan mereka.

"Teman kerjaku." Jawab Sungmin, ia meletakan kembali ponselnya diatas meja.

"Kau bekerja?" Kyuhyun terlihat tidak percaya, ia pikir wanita yang mengaku sebagai _noona_-nya tak bekerja.

"Aku hanya menggantikan suamiku."

"Kau sudah menikah?"

.

.

TBC or Delete?

Review reader sangat menentukan. Jadi mohon reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**A KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**The Memory**

**.**

**Cast: KyuMin**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Summary: Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakan parah yang menyebabkan namja itu kehilangan ingatannya, termasuk ingatannya pada gadis bernama Sungmin. Gadis yang sebenarnya adalah istri Kyuhyun.**

**Warning: GS for Sungmin, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, abal, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnJOY…**

**.**

Sedih. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu, melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, dengan nafas teratur dan dan wajah yang tampan, Sungmin begitu mengagumi sosok tampan itu, sosok namja yang membuatnya jatuh hati. andai kecelakaan itu tak terjadi mungkin sekarang mereka akan tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama, saling berpelukan, berbagi ciuman mesra seperti kebiasaan mereka dulu. Menikmati masa-masa pengantin baru mereka dengan penuh ke romantisan.

Namun Sungmin harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini, baru saja satu bulan yang lalu ia menikah dan sekarang ia harus berada dalam keadaan sulit dimana Kyuhyun kehilangan memori ingatannya, dan bodohnya lagi Sungmin mengatakan kalau ia adalah _noona_ Kyuhyun.

**Flashback**

Kembali saat kejadian dimana Kyuhyun mengalami kontraksi di kepala pada waktu itu, saat itu dokter Qian datang dia mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan menyuntikan semacam obat yang entah apa, Sungmin sendiri tak tahu, yang jelas ketika itu Kyuhyun tak kembali berteriak kesakitan lagi, _namja _itu tertidur.

Rasa cemas, takut dan khawatir itulah yang di rasakan Sungmin sekarang, dia sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya karena mencoba membuat Kyuhyun mengingatnya padahal kondisi Kyuhyun lemah. Dan Qian begitu marah pada Sungmin, karena dia sudah pernah mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu memaksa Kyuhyun mengingat memorinya.

Dan tiga puluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar, dia membuka kedua matanya namun masih dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah. Bahkan jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipi Kyuhyun ketika ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit tadi.

"Qian.." suara lemah Kyuhyun membuat dokter dan juga Sungmin menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Kyu apa sekarang masih terasa sakit?" tanya Qian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sedikit."

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengingat apa pun tentang masalalumu untuk sekarang ini Kyu, kondisimu sangat lemah," nasihat Qian, gadis berdarah Cina itu hanya ingin fisik Kyuhyun sembuh terlebih dulu, dan luka di kepala Kyuhyun juga belum sepenuhnya kering, kalau Kyuhyun terus menekannya mungkin akan membuat luka itu semakin lama sembuh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dia," Tangan Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin, rasa penasaran Kyuhyun menarik dirinya untuk mencari tahu siapa Sungmin.

Qian menghela nafasnya, "Dia _noona_mu Kyu, ia'kan Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Qian menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon, meski Qian sendiri belum tahu pasti kalau Sungmin memiliki hubungan apa dengan Kyuhyun, namun di lihat dari ke khawatiran dan tak adanya pihak keluarga yang datang kemari selain Sungmin membuat Qian berspekulasi kalau Sungmin lah anggota keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Kau _noona_ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lemahnya.

Matanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik tubuh Sungmin, memastikan kebenaran itu.

"_Ne.. _maaf sudah membuatmu sakit Kyu."

Sungmin tak pikir panjang ia mengaggukan kepalanya mengiringi jawabannya itu, karena terlalu khawatir dan membuat ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Sebaiknya sekarang Kyuhyun harus minum obat, apa Sungmin-_ssi _bisa membantunya, aku harus kembali ke ruangan pasien yang lain." Ucap Qian, karena posisi Qian disini _sebenarnya _adalah dokter relawan yang datang dari salah satu rumah sakit di negara asalnya Cina, membuat Qian sangat sibuk menemui pasien pasien nya yang lain.

Yeah, sebelumnya Qian juga sudah pernah tinggal di Seoul untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar beberapa tahun silam, dan selain itu Qian juga memiliki kerabat di Korea, jadi kemampuan berbahasa Koreanya sangat bagus.

"Baik, serahkan saja padaku."

"Baguslah aku akan menyuruh suster membawakan bubur untuk Kyuhyun, kalau begitu aku permisi." Pamit Qian.

Setelah Qian pergi tak beberapa lama seorang suster datang membawakan semangkuk bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

Dengan telaten Sungmin mencoba menyuapi Kyuhyun meski ada beberapa penolakan kecil dari _namja _itu.

"Aaa buka mulutmu." Sungmin mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur ke depan mulut Kyuhyun, _namja _itu menerima dengan baik satu suapan dari Sungmin tersebut.

Namun untuk sendokan kedua nya Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sudah tidak nafsu makan.

"Kau harus memakannya setelah ini kau harus minum obat Kyu." Bujuk Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Kyuhyun dingin, ia sudah bosan memakan bubur semacam itu, kalau bukan Qian yang menyuapinya ia tidak mau menghabiskan bubur itu.

"Tapi kau harus memakannya setidaknya beberapa sendok agar lambungmu nanti tak sakit." Pinta Sungmin, matanya memancarkan serat akan permohonan pada _namja _itu.

"Tapi aku bosan memakan bubur tanpa rasa itu."

"Kau harus melawan rasa bosanmu Kyu, setelah kau sembuh pun kau bisa makan makanan yang kau mau lagi."

"Sudah lah lebih baik aku langsung minum obat, aku ingin istirahat kepalaku pusing." Dengan nada dingin Kyuhyun meminta obat itu pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin bisa apa? Ia hanya menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun tersebut meski sebenarnya Sungmin sangat ingin menasihati _namja _itu.

**Flashback End**

Sungmin tersadar dari ingatannya, gadis dengan mata kelinci itu menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap, sesekali ia tersenyum menatap wajah itu, ia senang sekarang Kyuhyun mulai bersikap terbuka padanya, mulai bisa tersenyum padanya, mulai mau berbicara banyak padanya, dan yang paling membuat Sungmin senang adalah dia menyuruh Sungmin menunggunya sampai ia terlelap.

Itu adalah kemajuan yang cukup besar bagi Sungmin.

"Hoamm.."

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, rasa kantuk sepertinya mulai menguasai gadis itu, "_Jaljayo_ Kyu," ucap Sungmin sebelum ia keluar dari kamar _namja _itu.

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

Sungmin tengah bersiap-siap, pagi ini dia akan bertemu dengan Hyukjae untuk membicarakan tentang pekerjaan di kantornya.

Namun sebelum itu Sungmin harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga sudah menyuruh para pelayan untuk datang lebih awal ke kediaman nya, Karena Sungmin akan pergi sebelum jam makan siang, dan ia takut Kyuhyun akan membutuhkan sesuatu nanti sementara ia tak ada dan para pelayan belum datang karena biasanya pada hari libur mereka hanya akan datang setelah jam makan siang.

"Harum sekali." Kyuhyun duduk di kursi meja makan, ia begitu tertarik dengan masakan yang tertata rapih di meja makan.

"Makanlah lima belas menit lagi waktunya Kyunie minum obat." Sungmin melepas apron merah mudanya, ia meletakan air minum di sebelah piring nasi goreng Kyuhyun.

"Aku bosan harus terus meminum obat, apa tidak apa-apa sehari saja aku tidak minum obat?" Ucapnya, Kyuhyun sudah bosan menelan obat obat itu.

"Aissh tak boleh begitu Kyu, kalau kau ingin cepat sembuh, kau harus meminum obat itu."

"Tapi obat itu pahit."

"Obat memang pahit."

"Tapi ada yang manis." Ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kau pikir kau ini anak kecil, minum sirup obat untuk balita?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak terima kasih." Jawabnya.

"Kau memang aneh."

"Oh ya aku ingin bertanya dimana _appa _dan _eomma _kita? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku baru saja kecelakaan."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah menghubungi _appa _dan _eomma _tapi mereka masih sibuk." Sungmin memang pernah menghubungi mertuanya itu, namun teleponnya selalu saja tak di angkat membuat Sungmin frustasi. Apalagi mereka tinggal jauh, _appa _dan _eomma _Kyuhyun tinggal di London semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalau dimana _appa _Kyuhyun sibuk dengan perusahaan bidang arsitekturnya, sementara sang _eomma _memilih bidang _fashion _sebagai bisnis yang di geluti saat ini.

"Mereka tak peduli padaku?"

Bukankah semenjak ia di rawat di rumah sakit sampai sekarang keadaan Kyuhyun berangsur-angsur membaik, ia tak melihat kedua orang tuanya itu.

Ketika itu Kyuhyun sempat berpikir ia mungkin sudah tak memiliki orang tua.

"Tak begitu Kyu, _eomma _dan _appa _peduli padamu," ucap Sungmin, Heechul _eomma _dan Hangeng _appa _hanya tengah sibuk dengan perkerjaan mereka di luar negeri. Sungmin yakin jika mereka tahu kalau Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan _mungkin _mereka akan pulang.

"Lupakan saja aku tak peduli yang terpenting sekarang aku masih punya kau _noona._" Kata Kyuhyun santai namun beda halnya dengan Sungmin, pipi _cubby_nya merona mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau jangan pernah kesal apalagi membenci _appa _dan _eomma_."

"Tidak, percayalah aku bukan anak durhaka yang membenci orangtuaku sendiri."

"Bagus." Seru Sungmin dengan wajah bangga, "Kyuhyunie aku akan pergi menemui temanku, tak apa aku meninggalkanmu? Bibi dan paman Jang dan juga pelayan yang lain akan menemanimu disini."

"Pergilah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku lagi pula kondisiku juga sudah lebih baik _noona._"

"Maaf tak bisa menemanimu sarapan." Ucap Sungmin.

"Tak apa lagi pula sarapanku sudah hampir habis."

"Ah baguslah, jangan lupa meminum obatmu,"

"Siap!"

"Bibi Jang aku titip Kyuhyun kalau ada sesuatu tolong hubungi aku," pinta Sungmin.

Ia mulai keluar dari rumahnya menuju mobilnya yang sudah berada di luar bagasi. ia masuk kedalam mobilnya itu dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Hyukjae.

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

Sungmin memasuki sebuh cafè yang terletak di kawasan Cheongdam-dong tersebut, Hyukjae sudah terlihat duduk di salah satu kursi di pojok sana, Sungmin melambaikan tangannya begitu pun dengan Hyukjae.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Tak apa Minnie-_ya_ aku juga baru sampai." Hyukjae tersenyum dengan gummy _smile_nya yang cantik.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau sudah menunggu lama,"

"Ah iya sebaiknya kita pesan makanan dulu," saran Hyukjae, perutnya yang terasa lapar membuat gadis yang terkenal mudah berteman itu tak sabar. Ia memanggil seorang _waitress. _Mereka pun memesan makanan masing-masing.

"Apa Eunhae tak ikut?" Tanya Sungmin biasanya setiap Sungmin dan Hyukjae bertemu dia pasti akan membawa putra kecilnya ikut serta, tapi kali ini dia tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda _namja _kecil berusia empat tahun itu.

"Semalam ayahnya baru saja pulang dari Beijing, jadi dia tidak mau kuajak pergi, dia ingin pergi dengan ayahnya ke _game center._"

"Pasti sangat seru."

"_Molla_, mereka sudah kecanduan _game _karena suamimu. Ah omong-omong bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik tapi ingatannya masih belum pulih." Jawab Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"Aku dan Donghae akan menjenguk Kyuhyun nanti." Ucap Hyukjae, ia memang belum menjenguk Kyuhyun karena dia di rawat di Busan, dan karena tuntutan pekerjaannya membuat Hyukjae tidak mungkin bisa pergi keluar kota.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu kedatangan kalian."

Pesanan mereka pun datang, Hyukjae tampak antusias, sementara Sungmin hanya memandang geli pada gadis itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan di Kantor?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau harus datang kesana langsung Min, lihat kinerja para karyawan-karyawanmu mereka bekerja seenak hati, bahkan ada di antara mereka yang datang telat, aku sudah menegur bahkan mengancam akan memecatnya tapi mereka tetap saja tak mau mendengarku." Keluh Hyukjae dengan raut wajah kesal dan frustasi setengah mati.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya panjang, "Bahkan kami gagal mengambil tender penting hanya karena bahan presentasi yang seharusnya sudah selesai hari itu tak juga selesai dan semuanya kacau kurasa mereka sudah bosan hidup!"

"_Mwo _separah itu? Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar harus turun tangan!" Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Hyukjae, ia pikir selama ini baik-baik saja, pantas saja Hyukjae mengeluh dan menyuruhnya untuk bekerja sementara waktu sebelum Kyuhyun pulih sepenuhnya.

"Itu yang harus kau lakukan, kalau perlu kau pecat para karyawan yang selalu membantah, mentang-mentang tak ada Kyuhyun mereka berbuat seenaknya."

Ya, semua karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan Cho Group pasti tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu seorang presdir muda yang dingin, dan juga kejam terhadap karyawan yang tak patuh padanya, dia tidak akan segan-segan memecat mereka dan bisa di pastikan mereka yang telah di pecatnya akan kesulitan mendapat pekerjaan di Korea.

Apalagi kalau mantan pekerjanya itu memiliki _image_ yang buruk selama bekerja disana.

Dan itu lah yang membuat sebagian dari mereka tertekan.

Lalu kenapa mereka tak memilih untuk keluar?

Jawabannya adalah begitu susahnya masuk kedalam Cho Group, dan begitu besarnya gaji yang mereka terima membuat mereka enggan meninggalkan perusahaan tersebut.

"Aish ini tidak bisa di biarkan Hyuk."

"Tentu saja, karena teguranku tak memapan sepertinya teguranmu akan lebih manjur Min."

"Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menggantikan Kyuhyunie, mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan." Kata Sungmin kesal.

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya yang tampak sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kegiatan disini, Sungmin melirik jam tangan nya yang menunjukan pukul empat sore, ya ampun karena terlalu asyik bersama dengan Hyukjae dia jadi lupa waktu, setelah makan di cafè dan membicarakan tentang pekerjaan kantor, keduanya langsung pergi berbelanja.

Dan lihat lah sekarang Sungmin membawa beberapa _paper bag _berisi pakaian untuk Kyuhyun, yang ia beli bersama Hyukjae tadi.

Karena merasa tak sabar Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, membawa pakaian itu, ia akan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun sekarang, Sungmin pun menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai kamar itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyunie.." panggil Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat dengan suara riangnya.

Sungmin terdiam beberapa beberapa detik di depan pintu itu, masih menunggu Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya, meski rasa tak sabaran terus menyuruh Sungmin membuka pintu itu sendiri.

Karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka pintu, membuat Sungmin penasaran sedang apa Kyuhyun disana. Apa dia tengah tidur?

"Kyuhyunie."

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar itu, sedikit menarik nafasnya sebelum ia memasuki kamar itu, Sungmin menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun disana.

CKLEK!

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tak terkunci, ia berharap Kyuhyun berada disana namun hasil nya nihil, tak ada Kyuhyun di ruangan itu.

'Aish kenapa tidak ada, kemana dia?' gumam Sungmin ia pun menutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun kemudian ia berlari menuju ke bawah.

Siapa tahu saja Kyuhyun ada disana. Beberapa kali Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun tetapi hasilnya sama saja, tak ada sahutan dari _namja _itu membuat Sungmin terlihat ketakutan, dan merasa khawatir pada Kyuhyunnya.

Sungmin berlari ke halaman belakang, ia melihat Paman Jang disana.

"Diaman Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin ketika ia berhasil menghampiri lelaki tua itu.

"Tuan Cho pergi nona."

"_Mwo? _Apa yang kau katakan? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun pergi!" Teriak Sungmin menahan marahnya.

"Maaf nona saya tidak bisa mencegah tuan Cho pergi, dia bersama seseorang."

Sungmin menatap pelayan itu penuh tanda tanya, "Siapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu nona, dia seorang wanita."

DEG!

Kyuhyun bersama seorang wanita? Yang benar saja demi apa pun Sungmin tidak percaya, di kondisi Kyuhyun yang tengah sakit pergi dengan seorang wanita? Siapa wanita itu?

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia ingin mencari Kyuhyun tapi kemana?

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

Sungmin mondar mandir di ruangan tamu rumahnya, para pelayan pun ikut khawatir mereka belum memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum tuan mereka yaitu Kyuhyun pulang karena mereka yang telah menyebabkan Kyuhyun pergi.

Bodohnya mereka tidak bisa mencegah Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

"Kalian pulang lah,"

"Tapi nona-"

"Aku bilang pulang lah! Biar aku yang menunggu Kyuhyun sendiri, lagi pula esok kalian harus kembali bekerja."

Suara Sungmin mengeras membuat para pelayan itu semakin menundukan kepala mereka takut. Pasalnya Sungmin tak pernah marah seperti itu pada mereka, sekali pun dia marah gadis itu hanya akan menegurnya dengan baik-baik tetapi kali ini berbeda.

Sungmin sangat lah marah, satu persatu pelayan itu pun meninggalkan kediaman Sungmin. Mereka sangat mencemaskan Sungmin yang tampak kacau karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung pulang.

Hening.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya indahnya tak lepas menatap pintu utama, dia berharap Kyuhyun cepat pulang. Karena Sungmin begitu mengkhawatirkan nya. Ini hampir malam dan Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun di luaran sana apalagi ingatan nya belum pulih.

Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melakuakan hal jahat pada _namja _itu. Ya Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun _namja _kuat, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda Kyuhyun tengah sakit!

Sungmin juga ingin sekali mengutuk siapa wanita yang berani masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengajak Kyuhyun pergi.

Setahu Sungmin dia tak memiliki teman wanita selain Hyukjae.

Dan Sungmin bahkan baru beberapa jam yang lalu bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Bahkan semua pelayan rumahnya mengenal dengan baik sosok Hyukjae, semntara tadi mereka mengatakan tak mengenal wanita yang membawa Kyuhyun pergi.

Membuat Sungmin semakin gelisah.

.

**~o~ The Memory ~o~**

.

Sungmin terbangun, kepalanya terasa pusing gadis itu rupanya tertidur di sofa karena menunggu Kyuhyun, ia melirik jam tangannya, 'pukul delapan malam' itu lah yang di tunjukan oleh penunjuk waktu yang di pakainya.

Sungmin baru teringat, gadis itu sedikit terkesiap, 'Kyuhyun belum juga pulang?' Gumam bibir mungil berbentuk shap M dengan warna merah muda itu.

"Ya tuhan bagaimana ini!" Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja.

Ingin menghubungi siapa hah?

Apa kau lupa kalau Kyuhyun tak memiliki ponsel?

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, 'Bodoh bodoh bodoh' Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa ia sebegitu bodohnya! Kyuhyun bahkan tak memiliki ponsel karena ponsel miliknya rusak saat kecelakaan itu, Sungmin juga tak membelikan nya yang baru padahal benda itu sangat penting di keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, kepalanya menyandar di kepala sofa, gadis itu memijat pelipisnya pelan, berharap rasa pusing di kepalanya cepat hilang.

Sungmin menempelkan telapak tangan di keningnya, 'Panas'

"Kenapa panas begini," Sungmin panik tiba-tiba perutnya juga terasa mual. "Akh kenapa harus pusing begini!" Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya sepertinya Sungmin harus minum obat, karena biasanya ia akan langsung sembuh setelah meminum obat.

CKLEK!

Baru saja Sungmin akan meninggalkan ruangan tamu, pintu rumahnya terbuka gadis itu terkaget, saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

Perasaan senang jelas terpancar dari mata Sungmin, ia bersyukur ternyata Kyuhyun pulang dengan keadaan baik baik saja seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

"Kyuhyunie kau kemana saja?" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia hampir menangis senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali. "Kau kemana saja huh? Kau membuatku cemas!"

"Maaf, sudah membuat _noona _cemas_._" Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin saat gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan caira bening dari matanya.

"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi, kau tahu aku ketakutan! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu Kyu."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, hagat! Sungmin sangat merindukan pelukan hangat suaminy.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf _noona _aku baru saja pergi jalan-jalan dengan Qian."

DEG!

Sungmin terdiam ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun mencari kebenaran dari perkataan Kyuhyun itu. 'Apa maksud _namja _itu? Qian? Bagaimana dokter itu bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan, bukankah dia ada di Busan'

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya, Sungmin sedikit melangkah mundur. Saat melihat dokter bernama Qian muncul dari belakang punggung Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum pada Sungmin

"_Annyeong._"

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus sedih atau senang menyambut kedatangan dokter itu.

"Apa Qian boleh masuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. tentu saja, silahkan masuk dokter Song." Kata Sungmin mempersilahkan dokter itu masuk meski ada sedikit keraguan dari ucapa nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangan Qian masuk kedalam rumah, sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan perasaan sakit yang mendomiasi dadanya.

**TBC**

**Sebelum nya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk readers semua yang sudah review ff abal ini di chapter sebelumnya, tanpa review kalian saya gak mungkin bisa publish ff ini sekarang, dan maaf karena update nya lama. Sebisa mungkin saya akan update kilat. Tapi yah saya masih harus menyesuaikan dengan kehidupan nyata saya, kalau saya gak sibuk saya akan update kilat. **

**Terus kalau chap ini berantakan, feelnya gak dapet atau masih ada typo tolong kasih tahu, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya, kalian juga bisa kasih kritik dan saran nya, oke deh segitu aja. See you**

.

**Review?**

.


End file.
